totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
07. Ile sił w mięśniach!
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - Odcinek 7 Natalie: (wyskakuje przed kamerą) I oto kolejny raz ja! Najlepsza prowadząca w Europie reality-showu, Natalie! Ostatnio, a działo się trochę. Drużyna Sówek nie mogła ogarnąć się po rezygnacji Francesci, a chciałam im pomagać, więc znów przydzieliłam im pomoc, DJ'a, który niewiele się przydał swoją drogą. Alejandro i Rebecca jak zwykle między sobą kręcą i co chwila nakłaniają do współpracy, frajerzy! Lucy opuścił hart ducha, więc nasz milusiński zabrał ją na spacer do lasu, tam się zgubili i słuch o nich zaginął. W międzyczasie Wiewióry nadal mieli pretensje do Sierry, więc postawili jej ultimatum, albo będzie w miarę spokojniejsza, albo wyleci! Haha! Dotrzymała słowa, pomogła drużynie w pierwszym zadaniu, ta wygrała. Niestety Stephanie która zaczęła się izolować od drużyny troszkę ponarzekała, a innym puściły nerwy, zamiast zająć się zadaniem, zaczęli się bić... Nudziarze! (przewija momenty walki) Przegrali, znowu! Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Stephanie, która obiecała, że będziemy ją jeszcze smakować. Kadr na odlatującą Stephanie. Natalie: Czy wcześniej wspomniana, jest smaczna? Czy naprawdę będziemy musieli ją jeść? I co dziś nienormalnego, przedziwnego, gorszącego wymyślę dla tych patałachów?! Aby się o tym dowiedzieć oglądajcie Wyspę!... Totalnej!!!... PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Wszyscy sobie smacznie śpią, na swoich łóżeczkach. Kamera odjeżdża do tyłu i wtem widzimy, że zawodnicy nie są w swoich domkach, tylko gdzieś w środku lasu. Po chwili nadlatuje Chef helikopterem i budzi wszystkich gwałtownie. Rebecca: Co!? Gdzie!? Gdzie ja jestem!? (spada z łóżka) Lucy: Czy jestem już w piekle? (w taksówce)Lucy: Dobra, może nie było to mądre pytanie. Ale tak z samego rana... Nie należę do trzeźwo myślących od razu po przebudzeniu. Alejandro: Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? Chef: Bo jesteś niewychowanym szczylem! (podbiega do niego) A teraz na ziemię, i 50 pompek! Pośpiesznie rzucił się do wykonania polecenia. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Pfy, myśli, że się go przestraszyłem. (po chwili siedzi skulony z przerażenia) Samantha: Czemu budzisz nas tak wcześnie? Chef: Bo mi się tak podoba! Rozumiesz!? Samantha: Tak jest! (w taksówce)Samantha: W zeszłe wakacje byłam na dwutygodniowym obozie przetrwania. Powiem wam, że tam było o wiele fajniej, niż tu. A ten Chef? W ogóle nie dorównuje kapitanowi Derkowi! Madeleine: Patrzę na was, wyglądacie gorzej niż śmierć. Memo: Nie widzę powodu, żeby nas wyśmiewać. Madeleine: Gdybyście prowadzili taki tryb życia jak ja, taka pobudka byłaby niczym. (w taksówce)Madeleine: Skończyłam świeżo 17 lat, ale już od 3 prowadzę "inny tryb życia" (akcentuje to). Moja mama nauczyła mnie jak żyć jako dorosła, wstawanie o 6 rano, picie kawy, stres, nawet wkręciła mnie do swojego biura, żebym mogła wcześniej zacząć pracę. Była, jest i będzie zawsze ze mnie dumna. Wygram dla niej ten milion! (w taksówce)Memo: Tak, Madeleine, jest na swój sposób dziwna, od dłuższego czasu jestem w cieniu. Pozwala mi to przyglądać się kolegom z mojej drużyny, bacznie każdego opisałem, znam ich wszystkie wady i zalety, gdybym mógł każdego bym zagiął, ale nie chce wyjść na kogoś... złego? Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd zrobiło mi opinię przystojnego oszusta, raz słyszałem nawet jak Sierra nazwała mnie... drugim Alejandro! Alejandro!? Oglądałem to, co on robił w 3 sezonie, nie jestem taki jak on! Jestem miły, pomocny, jestem dżentelmenem! (wtem wpada Sierra) Sierra: Jak Alejandro! Dopóki nie zacznie swoich gierek, hyhyhy. (w taksówce)Rebecca: Nie znoszę tych ich pobudek i wymądrzania się! Oni kompletnie nie myślą o strategii, o tym jak mogą wygrać! Nikt warty zawarcia sojuszu! Jest nas już siódemka, jestem pewna, że lada moment nastąpi złączenie drużyn. Yhh! Dlaczego zgodziłam się na ten program! Sierra: Chefie, a gdzie jest w ogóle Natalie? Chef: Nie udzieliłem Ci prawa głosu! Wtem przychodzi Natalie. Natalie: (popijając kawę) Widzę, ze już się rozkręcasz. Super! Dziś jak już wiecie Chef rządzi, co nie znaczy, ze mnie tu nie będzie. Haha, muszę patrzeć jak dajecie ciała. Samantha: (z ironią) Ah, jak ty się o nas martwisz. Natalie: Co nie? (puszcza jej oczko) (w taksówce)Samantha: Pffy, jest drażniąca, jeszcze pożałuje. Centrum miasta: Mieszkańcy bardzo zaskoczeni obecnością zawodników przyglądali się, co kto robi. Jakaś kobieta szepnęła coś drugiej na ucho. Dzieciak rzucił pomidorem w Rebeccę. Rebecca: Ej, ty! Jak ja Ci zaraz... Natalie: Tylko bez afer wśród miejscowych, to dobrzy ludzie. Dogadałam się z burmistrzem, żeby zrobić zadanie i troszkę zmniejszyć ruch w mieście. Lucy: Trzeba przyznać, robi wrażenie. (w taksówce)Lucy: Zgłosiłam się do tego programu dla takich widoków. Od zawsze marzyłam, żeby móc podróżować, poznawać świat. Niestety, pochodzę z Islandii, rodziców nie stać było na wysyłanie mnie na wakacje. A wyspa jest tak mała, że znamy ją bardzo dobrze. Zgłosiłam się, żeby móc pojechać gdzieś i zabrać rodzinę. Niestety, moja pozycja w programie jest co raz gorsza, czuję to. Natalie: Chef za niedługo przejmie dowodzenie, więc lepiej uważnie słuchajcie, bo on nie lubi tłumaczyć dwa razy. Chef głupio się szczerzy. Natalie: Dzisiejsze zadanie jest i łatwe i trudne. W obszarze centrum miasta poukrywane się wasze podobizny, Główki Zwycięstwa! Każdy z was musi znaleźć swoją podobiznę, jednak jeśli ktoś z was znajdzie inną, może wykorzystać to swoich niecnych celów i doprowadzić do przegranej drużyny przeciwnej. Zadaniem Chefa, będzie wam przeszkadzać, będą to bardzo nieczyste zagrywki. Chef już zacierał rączki. Natalie: Główki muszą trafić w nienaruszonym stanie na rynku w samo południe. To będzie wasza pierwsza część zadania! Sówki z racji zwycięstwa w ostatnim odcinku, dostaniecie GPS z przybliżonymi pozycjami, gdzie są wasze podobizny. Wiewióry, na waszym miejscu bym się postarał, dostaniecie plan miasta, ale macie o jedną głowę więcej do znalezienia. Rzuca GPS do Alejandro, i mapę do Samanthy. Natalie: Ruszajcie! Macie godzinę na znalezienie Główek! Drużyny rozbiegły się w przeciwne strony. Natalie: Pamiętaj, Chefie. Bądź ostry! Hehe. Chef: Możesz być tego pewna. Wziął jakąś wielką spluwę i poszedł ucieszony. Zabójcze Wiewióry: 150px Stanęli na jakimś dziedzińcu w kółku i zaczęli się zastanawiać. Madeleine: Nie możemy się rozdzielić, a co jeśli ktoś z nas zgubi się? Samantha: Właśnie, tylko, że ten głupi plan miasta, tez niewiele nam pomaga! (bulwersowała się) Sierra: Poczekajcie, mam pomysł. Samantha: Sierra, nie bądź na mnie zła, ale pamiętasz jak Twoje pomysły już nas miażdżyły? Sierra: Haha, to prawda, ale to ja jestem największą fanką Totalnej Porażki i wiem, co nie co o niej. Natalie to kuzynka Chrisa, to znaczy, że mają podobne myślenie, albo nawet na pewno, mają to samo myślenie, jak myślicie, gdzie chris schował by nasze główki? Chwila ciszy. Sierra: W pierwszym sezonie, walizka z milionem dolarów wisiała tak po prostu na drzewie. Samantha była na kursie wojskowym w lesie, musimy iść do okolicznego parku! W drugim sezonie Duncan i Beth walczyli o pieniądze w studiu filmowym, Memo brał udział w Totalnie Dramatycznym Życiu Gwiazd na planie filmowym, musimy iść do stacji telewizyjnej. W trzecim sezonie walizka czekała na szczycie wulkanu! A Sycylia słynie z nich! Wszyscy patrzyli zaszokowani. Memo: (otrząsnął się) Zaraz, zaraz! Natalie mówiła, że to jest w niedalekim obszarze, wulkany są kawałek stąd, pomimo tego, że dobrze je widać. Sierra: To prawda, ale nie skończyłam jeszcze, dziękuję. Wy tego nie wiecie, ale Natalie ma słabość do włoskiej kuchni, a tak się składa, że niedaleko rynku jest słynna włoska restauracja "Vulcano"! (w taksówce)Madeleine: To jest niesłychane... Skąd? Jak? Czy wy to rozumiecie? Ona jest bardzo silnym przeciwnikiem! Samantha: Dobra, uznajmy, że to, co mówisz jest prawdą. Mamy trzy z czterech główek. Sierra: To prawda, została główka Madeleine. Wszyscy wiemy, że kocha dorosły styl bycia, jej główka jest w miejskim Ratuszu! Memo: Sierra, nie wierzę, że to mówię... Jesteś genialna! Sierra: Ooo, dziękuję Ci bardzo Cod... to znaczy Memo! Mocno go tuli. Ten z niemrawą miną się dusi. (w taksówce)Sierra: Como! Niee, Medy! Hihaha. (głupawo się śmieje) Wrzeszczące Sówki: 150px Alejandro i Rebecca szarpali się między sobą o GPS-a. Rebecca: Ja powinnam dowodzić! Wielokrotnie już korzystałem z tego ustrojstwa! Alejandro: To ja dostałem to od Natalie, więc ja będę mówił, gdzie idziemy! Lucy: (kręci głową) Czy wy naprawdę choć raz nie możecie przestać, nasza niby-drużyna i tak jest nierealna, więc kim wy chcecie rządzić? To jest wasza strategia na zwycięstwo!? Rebecca: A ty się nie wtrącaj! Już dawno nie powinnaś być w tym programie! Wystarczy, że sabotowałaś drużynę! Lucy: Słucham!? Jak możesz tak mówić, zrobiłam to , żebyśmy wygrali! Rebecca: Twoje zwycięstwo skończyło się na tym, że odpadł mój sojusznik! Lucy: No proszę, bez sojusznika jesteś nikim! Nie potrafisz sobie radzić sama! W tym momencie Rebecca puściła Alejandro i zaczęła zbliżać się do Lucy. Rebecca: Ah tak!? Zaraz ja Ci pokażę jak sobie sama radzę z pięściami! Rzuciła się na Lucy i obie zaczęła się bić. Alejandro skorzystał z okazji i zostawił je same. W międzyczasie wokół nich zaczął gromadzić się tłum gapiów. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Ehh, to wszystko jest kompletnie nierealne! Jak mam choćby zbliżyć się do wygranej jeśli ciągle coś się dzieje nie tak w naszej drużynie! Niech już będzie złączenie drużyn, może chociaż ktoś z tamtej drużyny jest wart zawarcia ze mną sojuszu! Ehh... Alejandro przyglądał się współrzędnym na GPS, wskaźnik pokazywał, że jest tuż przed swoją Główką. Rozglądał się wokoło, ale widział tylko zwykłą ulicę, pełną mieszkańców i różne sklepy. Alejandro: O co tu chodzi? Hm... Wszedł do knajpy "Smaczne Jedzonko" tuż obok. Odbiornik zaczął głośniej piszczeć. Alejandro: Hę? Szedł przed siebie, aż w końcu doszedł do najgłębszego stolika w pomieszczeniu i ujrzał cień jakiejś osoby, sylwetką przypominała kobietę, odbiornik piszczał już bez przerwy. Alejandro: Przepraszam panią, czy może... (puka ją w ramię) Ty?! Co ty tu robisz!? Jego oczom ukazała się... Heather: Tak! To ja frajerze! Co Ty tu robisz!? Śledzisz mnie! Nawet w Europie! Alejandro: Świat ni kręci się tylko wokół Ciebie! Tak się składa, ze biorę udział w nowym sezonie! Heather: Co? Nowy sezon, beze mnie!? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Alejandro zbliża się do niej. Alejandro: Mnie nie oszukasz o piękna. Przez przypadek ty siedzisz tutaj i znajduje się tu coś, co jest mi potrzebne? Oddaj mi to proszę... (patrzy jej głęboko w oczy) Heather: Masz! Ale nie licz, że wygrasz ten program! (rzuca mu główkę z podobizną Al'a)Twoje metody są do niczego. (pokazała mu język) Alejandro: Naprawdę? Chyba nie oglądasz dokładnie tego programu. Żegnaj moja kochana! Tęsknie za Tobą. (posłał jej całusa i wybiegł z knajpy) Heather usiadła i rozmarzyła się. Zabójcze Wiewióry: 150px Samantha własnie wspinała się na najwyższe drzewo w parku, ponieważ wszyscy dostrzegli na jego szczycie błyszczącą się Główkę z jej podobizną. Samantha: Gł€pia zadanie! (w czasie wspinania) Na obozie wojskowym nie kazali nam wchodzić na czubki drzew! Memo: (krzyczy z dołu) Dasz radę, jesteś silna i już jest co raz bliżej! Wszyscy byli zajęci przyglądaniem się jak Samantha wchodzi i nie dostrzegli, że Chef zaczął się skradać niedaleko nich. Wycelował procą prosto w gniazdo ptaków, które było praktycznie tuż obok szczytu i Główki. Z gniazda wyleciał dzięcioł, który usiadł na głowie Samanthy i zaczął ją dekoncentrować. Samantha: Co za ptak! Uwziął się na mnie! W ogóle nie mogę wejść dalej... W końcu gałąź, którą tak długo trzymała złamała się i ta zaczęła spadać na ziemię. Samantha: Uh! Ał! Ała! Nieee... Upadła prosto na glebę. (w taksówce)Samantha: Gfupiee zadwanie! Auu! Na jej korzyść od drgania drzewa główka osunęła się na ziemię i spadła wprost na jej brzuch. Madeleine: Taak! Mamy pierwszą, weźcie ją za nogi i ręce i biegniemy dalej! Samantha ledwo kontaktowała. Wrzeszczące Sówki: 150px Co raz więcej ludzi gromadziło się wokół naparzających się Lucy i Rebecci, sama sytuacja robiła się już co raz bardziej absurdalna, ponieważ ludzie dołączyli do bijatyki i porobiły się spore zamieszki na ulicy. W międzyczasie przyjechała lokalna telewizja i w tle było słychać syreny policyjne. Alejandro w ukryciu przyglądał się całemu zajściu i kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Rebecca, mnie bardzo zawiodła. Pozwolić by jakieś urazy przewyższały nad wygraną? Liczyłem trochę, że będzie taka jak... Heather? (zawstydzona mina) (w taksówce)Rebecca: Lucy musi wylecieć z programu! Nie daruję jej tego! Powiedziała, że noszę rozmiar 36! Że moja nogi są krzywe, kolana jak u dziecka, który jeździł po betonie, pupa niezgrabna, włosy przetłuszczone! Jestem kobietą, z krwi i kości i nigdy nie byłam brzydka! Zawsze dbam o wygląd! A ta ruda wiewiórka się o tym przekona! (w taksówce)Lucy: Poniosły mnie nerwy, przyznam. Ale Rebecca nie będzie się rządzić i włazić mi na głowę, oj, już jaj jej pokaże! Choćbyśmy mieli dziś przegrać! Zabójcze Wiewióry: 150px Sierra i "ratownictwo medyczne" uciekali szybko z restauracji "Vulcana", ponieważ gonił ich kelner. Sierra: Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że trzeba coś zamówić, żeby skorzystać z WC!? (zasapana) Memo: Cud, że mamy kolejną Główkę, nóż przeleciał mi tuż nad głową. Bardzo agresywnie reagują na turystów. Madeleine: Dobra, ważne, ze uszliśmy z życiem, ale musimy jeszcze pójść do Ratusza i Telewizji. Myślę, że mi pójdzie łatwo, ale nie wiem jak Tobie Memo. Memo: Mną już włada wszechogarniający lęk. Może... Mam inny pomysł? Znajdziemy jeszcze Główkę Madeleine, i poszukamy kogoś z tamtej drużyny? Jeśli my damy 3, a oni tylko 2, wygramy. Madeleine: A jak chcesz znaleźć ich Główkę? Memo: Być może we mnie nie wierzysz, ale umiem być chytry, sprytny i przebiegły, zakradnę się do Lucy albo Rebecci i podkradnę GPS-a. Madeleine: Panie przebiegły, a dlaczego nie do Alejandro? Haha. Memo: Brr, wolę z nim nie zadzierać. Madeleine: Wiedziałam, jesteś strasznie cienki, haha. (w taksówce)Memo: Haha, zabawne Maddie. Uważaj z kogo sobie drwisz, bo jeszcze się zdziwisz. (wpada Natalie) Czy Memo naprawdę jest cienkim frajerem, czy może pełnym męskości bogiem, który jest chytry, sprytny i przebiegły, przekonacie się tego oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki... INNĄ HISTORIĘ!!! (wypycha ją) Wynoś się, to moje zwierzenia!! Rynek Miasta: Natalie: Dobiega południe. Jest piękna słoneczna pogoda, a ja... Nudzę się cholernie! Gdzie są wszyscy!? Gdzie jest Chef, zawodnicy, dlaczego kameruje mnie kamera bez kamerzysty!? Wrr! Wzięła swojego smartfona i zaczęła przeglądać nowinki. Natalie: (czyta na głos) Bójka w samym sercu Sycylii? Dwie Europejki... Zaraz, przecież ta wyspa, to też Europa, nieważne! Nasi dziennikarze usłyszeli pod oknami redakcji hałasy, okazało się, że to dwie turystki, które między sobą się przepychały. Doszło do rękoczynów o GPS, mieszkańcy dołączyli się, w tle słychać było skandowanie: "STOP Feministkom!" i "Dosyć gwałtów księży na dzieciach i oponach samochodowych!", o całej sprawie usłyszał proboszcz miejscowej parafii i postanowił odprawić modły przeciwko satanistycznym tańcom europejskim. Matko... Co tam się dzieje?! Po jakimś czas zaczynają zbierać się Wiewióry, a Natalie w międzyczasie była reanimowana przez stażystę. Memo: Uff, ale się zmęczyłem... Co jej jest? Stażysta: Zemdlała, ale już powoli ją cucę. Natalie: (wraca do żywych) Moje kochane Wiewiórki... Co macie dla kochanej prowadzącej? Madeleine: Ehm, dziwnie się zachowujesz, ale proszę, oto Główki Sierry, Samanthy, moja i... Lucy! Natalie: Chytra! To lubię, a główka Memo? Memo: Byłem zajęty szukaniem Główki Lucy! Natalie: Już dobrze, dobrze, nie wzburzaj się tak. Akurat podjechała jakaś podejrzana furgonetka. Wypadły z nich poobijane Rebecca i Lucy, i Chef na końcu, pokazał kciuk kierowcy, a ten szybko odjechał. Natalie: Chefie! (podbiega do niego i przytula się) Nie zostawiaj mnie już samej! I nic nie mów, wiem, co one wyrobiły! Słyszycie co do was mówię! Tee, ruda i pyskata! Rebecca: (budzi się) Ehh, zamknij się dziwaczko! Nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał, dostała za swoje! (Lucy tez wróciła do żywych) Natalie: Czy wy jesteście świadome, co zrobiłyście!? Piszą o nas jak o jakiś wariatach! Pośmiewisko w całej telewizji! Przybiegł Alejandro. Alejandro: Oo, widzę, że te dwie udało się już uspokoić. Rebecca: Zamknij się! Alejandro: Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna! Szukałem was i waszych Główek, znalazłem tylko Twoją. (rzuca do niej) Natalie: (łapie) Ja to wezmę, czyli tak... Od Wiewiór mam 3 Główki plus jedną drużyny przeciwnej. Nie postarałaś się Lucy. (zły wzrok) Lucy: Yy, wybacz, nie myślałam o niej, byłam kimś zajęta. (morderczy wzrok w kierunku Rebecci) Natalie: Nie trzeba więc tłumaczyć, że to Wiewióry wygrały to zadanie, no w końcu! Ale miało być tez drugie zadanie, które nieświadomie Sówki wykonały. Chodzi o to, że chciałam o was usłyszeć w lokalnej prasie, telewizji, radiu. Bijatyka dziewczyn obeszła już całe Włochy! Pomimo niechęci dam wam punkt, co sprawia, że mamy remis! Ehh, i muszę zrobić dogrywkę... (z niechęcią) (w taksówce)Lucy: Wygrać czy przegrać?! Wygrać czy przegrać?! Oh, już sama nie wiem. Alejandro obiecał mi sojusz, więc jeśli przegramy, to Rebecca odpadnie! Przegrać, tak przegrać! Natalie: Kto się zgłasza do dogrywki? Potrzebuję po jednym kandydacie! Lucy: Ja pójdę! (puszcza oczko do Al'a) Alejandro: (patrzy zdziwiony) (w taksówce)Alejandro: Aa, no tak, sojusz... I chyba pierwszy raz będę chciał tak zagłosować... Rebecca, nie dajesz mi innego wyboru. Memo: Kto idzie z naszej drużyny? Madeleine: No ty, jako jedyny niczym się dziś nie wykazałeś. Memo: Co? Ja? Madeleine: Idź, i nie marudź! (wypycha go na środek) Natalie: No dobrze, małolaty! Oto wasze zadanie... Kurczę nie mam pomysłu, hm. Wiem! Za to powinnam dostać jakąś nagrodę! Poproszę dwa spadochrony! Stanęła w pozycji Jezusa (xD) i w obu rękach nagle miała spadochrony. Natalie: Zgłosiliście się w sumie na śmierć, ale mi to pasuje. Haha, wchodzicie na wieżę Ratusza, i wykonujecie jak najbardziej kaskaderski skok! Lucy&Memo: CO!?!?!? Natalie: Już, już! Nie mam na wszystko czasu! Na górze: Memo i Lucy stoją wtuleni do siebie z przerażenia. Memo: Ppp-panie przodem... Lucy: No wiesz co?! Co z Ciebie za facet? Memo: Pełen strachu! Lucy: Czyli nie facet! Memo: (uspokoił się) Insynuujesz coś? Lucy: Tak, że jesteś babą. Memo: Zapamiętaj... Nie niszczy się mojej męskości! (wypchnął ją) Natalie: (z dołu) Co się tam dzieje? Oo, leci ktoś! Niestety, nikt nie wiedział jak do tego doszło, a Lucy spadając zaplątała się w rozwinięty spadochron i jak kłoda upadła na ziemię. Memo wszystko widział, skrzywił się i skoczył, rozwinął spadochron, a wiatr pognał nim trochę w bok i zaczepił się o linie wysokiego napięcia, więc... BZZZZ! Natalie: To się źle skończyło dla obojga... No cóż, ale to Memo odniósł mniej obrażeń, mam rację? Przynieśli akurat Memo. Memo: Psst! Psss... Natalie: To znaczyło tak! Gratuluję wam Wiewióry, dziś z was nikt nie odpadnie! A co do Sówek, widzimy się wieczorem! Tuż przed Ceremonią: Memo: Słuchajcie, namówiłem Natalie, żebyśmy mogli obejrzeć ceremonię! Fajnie, nie? Samantha: (miała zabandażowaną rękę) Taa, i tak nie wiem po co, są kiepscy, co tu dużo mówić. Sierra: Ale to znaczy, że w końcu nastąpi rozdzielenie drużyn! Samantha: No w sumie racja... Zostanie ich tylko dwójka. A ty idziesz, Madeleine? Madeleine: Niee, zostanę w domku, i tak mało mnie to interesuje. Samantha: Jak chcesz, my idziemy! Głosowanie: Lucy: Taak, w końcu Rebecca odpadnie! Jestem tego więcej niż pewna! Rebecca: Lucy, to wariatka! Dziś wyleci, Alejandro nie jest głupi, wie na kogo zagłosować. Alejandro: (oddaje głos) Ceremonia: Wszyscy siedzą znudzeni, tylko drużyna przeciwna pełna ekscytacji. Rebecca: Po co ściągnęłaś tu tych frajerów!? Natalie: To taka mała Loża Fistaszków, podkradłam ten pomysł od wujaszka. Hihi. Dziś praktycznie tylko Alejandro jest bezpieczny, więc nie przedłużając, możesz wziąć swoją porcją makaronu! Bez słowa podchodzi, bierze i siada z powrotem. (w taksówce)Alejandro: Zagłosowałem na... Lucy. Nie potrafię na Rebeccę, muszę ją jeszcze trochę wykorzystać, dostanie karę za brak chęci do walki. Natalie: Została niedojda Rebecca... Rebecca: Ekhem! Natalie: ...I pierdoła Lucy. Kadr na zabandażowaną Lucy, gdzie tylko się da. Lucy: Nadal mogę mówić! Nie przedłużaj tego! Natalie: Jedna z was otrzymała 2 głosy i jest nią... (dramatyczna muzyka) (dramatyczna muzyka) Obie czekały w niepewności, nawet Rebecca, była już mocna spocona, a Lucy przygryzała bandaż. Ktoś w tle pierdnął, okazało się, że to Memo z nerwów. Natalie: ...Lucy! Lucy: Co!? Alejandro! Obiecałeś! Alejandro: Ja? Nic mi w tej sprawie nie wiadomo. Rebecca: A więc to tak!? Sojusz ze mną, sojusz z nią! Lucy: Jaki Ty podły! Wrr, nie daruję wam tego! Natalie: Idź, idź, Twoja chwila już się tu skończyła. Haha. Odeszła wkurzona. Kopnięcie-Przegranych: thumb|left Lucy już czekała, aż but pójdzie w obroty. Natalie: Może jakieś ostatnie słowo na pożegnanie? Lucy: (odwraca się) W sumie tak! Wiem dużo, bardzo dużo! Rebecca, pamiętasz odcinek, w którym miałam odpaść, a odpadł Andrew? Na pewno pamiętasz, byłaś wtedy bardzo wkurzona... No więc Alejandro sfałszował głosy! Rebecca: Co!? Lucy: Taak, wiedział, że założyłaś z nim sojusz, i dlatego to zrobił. Rebecca: Tyyy! (mierzy palcem w Alejandro) Alejandro: (przerażony) Nie wierz jej, oni zmyśla! Nigdy nie dopuściłbym się takiego... Rebecca: Jesteś martwy! (zaczęła go gonić) Lucy: To nie wszystko! Memo mnie wypchnął z tej wieży! Dlatego jestem cała zabandażowana! Sierra: To jest ten chytry i przebiegły facet? (krzywo się patrzy) Memo: Zamilczcie już obie! Lucy: I uważajcie na tą Madeleine, ona tak naprawdę... Odleciała. Samantha: Ej! Kto to włączył!? Chef: (gdzieś w szoferce) Ups... Natalie: No cóż, więcej się nie dowiemy, możecie się już rozejść. Finałowa 6-ka jest wasza! Wszyscy się rozeszli. (w taksówce)Samantha: Usłyszałam dobrze, co powiedziała na koniec Lucy. O co jej chodziło z Madeleine? Czyżby coś przed nami ukrywała? Musze się tym zająć! Ale nie mogę tego zrobić sama... Natalie: (idąc do szoferki) Kolejna odpadła, zbliżamy się co raz bliżej finału! Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku!? Kto wykona Lot Wstydu!? Oglądajcie nas znowu w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Innej Historii!!! W szoferce: Ktoś po cichu zakrada się do telewizorów i zaczyna oglądać eliminację Lucy. ''Lucy: I uważajcie na tą Madeleine, ona tak naprawdę...'' (w taksówce)'Samantha:' Usłyszałam dobrze, co powiedziała na koniec Lucy. O co jej chodziło z Madeleine? Czyżby coś przed nami ukrywała? Musze się tym zająć! Ale nie mogę tego zrobić sama... Okazało się, że to wszystko oglądała... Madeleine. Madeleine: (przerażającym głosem) O nie! Nikt się nie dowie o co jej chodziło! Samantha, lepiej na siebie uważaj! Bo to się może dla Ciebie źle skończyć! Hahaha! Kamera szybko odjeżdża do tyłu i co raz dalej i dalej. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia